


i can't ignore you

by kyungaroo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy!Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Snapchat, bare with me guys, chanyeol is a precious lil thing, demisexual jongdae, idol!chen, imbad at tags oops, inaccurate descriptions of idol life, jongdae is an idiot ???, maybe smut ?? we'll s e e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungaroo/pseuds/kyungaroo
Summary: jongdae is not your best social media user and chanyeol is your luckiest fanboy





	1. wrong person

 

 

**_Snap delivered!_ **

jongdae squinted at his phone screen, his phone bugging out as he tried sending kyungsoo a cringey snap; he's winking into the camera with the caption, "hey there cutie." he just knew that kyungsoo would flip out at him. on lucky days though, kyungsoo would respond just as "gross". he grinned in anticipation, ready to start cackling at his snap before he has to go recording for his new song. 

a minute passes by and jongdae is just about ready to stuff his phone into his pocket before he feels his phone vibrate,  _ding_ resonating along the silent hallway. he hurriedly checks it out, brows knitting together as he stares at the unfamiliar user. 

**_pcyours sent a snap!_ **

_pcyours? I don't remember adding anyone like this- did kyungsoo change his snap name?_

he presses onto the name anyways, automatically noticing that  _this was not kyungsoo._ He could see all the previous messages and his face drains color, panicking silently as it processes into his head that he Did In Fact Send A Fan A Snap. despite that, he still reads and saves the chats. he loves his fans, he admits that.

**_pcyours: is this really chen's account?_ **

**_pcyours: oh my god, if it is, im ur biggest fanboy._ **

**_pcyours: like ur b i g g e s t_ **

**_pcyours: dont believe all those others, they lie_ **

he cringes at this point when he sent the snap just now, weeks after those messages have been sent.

_**pcyours: OMG. OMG OMG > IS THIS A TROLL ??>>D?DUHSNSU ** _

_**pcyours: IS THIS REALLY CHEN** _

_**pcyours: YOU NEVER POST ANYTHINGON UR STORY** _

_**pcyours: SO I JUST ASSUMED IT WASNT U** _

_**pcyours: YOU cALLED ME CUTIE** _

_**pcyours took a screenshot of the chat!** _

_**pcyours: im sorry about that but this is like the happitest moment of myt life u dontt understand im cryiNG.** _

_**pcyours: ur reading this rn omg nowenjdw** _

_**pcyours took a screenshot of the chat!** _

_**pcyours: i had to** _

_**pcyours: the dam has broken, the tears are flowing, my skin is clear, world peace exists, global warming doesnt exist i,** _

_**pcyours: I KNOW That i seem real clingey and annoying rn but it would be great idf yopui responded i sihbnsyr8wsn u must be busy and probably silented ur phone butt ur still reading this my fingers are shaking** _

Jongdae's heart swells up and he can't help but answer. he needs to make sure this kid doesn't expose him. 

_**fr.chenny: hi** _

immediately he gets a response. not joking, not even two seconds passed.

**_pcyours: OMG OMG_ **

**_pcyours: YOU ACTUALLY_ **

**_pcyours: i can die peacefully_ **

**_pcyours: is this real_ **

**_fr.chenny: yeah it is but !! please don't post those screenshots anywhere, okay ?_ **

**_pcyours: oh my god. anything for you._ **

**_pcyours: this is for me only dkifvslknvuso is it okay if i show my bff tho?? i trust him a lot! hes a goodpersonm_ **

**_fr.chenny: sure,, just make sure it doesn't get leaked out. please._ **

**_pcyours: dw have no fear my chenny benny, justy promise me that this chatwont be a once in a life time moment_ **

**_pcyours: omg if it is then_ **

**_pcyours took a screenshot of the chat!_ **

**_fr.chenny: i cant promise anything but i have recordings to do so ill be back later_ **

**_pcyours: okay!! i have to do work so yes id love to talk to u later tho : (_ **

with a silent sigh, and maybe a small smile on his face, jongdae enters the recording room with a jump in his step.

 

-

 

his voice is worn out; they showed him no mercy today. they went ham and cheese on him. he frankly thought he was great today- but no, they thought he was so bad that he had to record the same song a million times. luckily though, he doesn't have anything planned after this. he's free for the rest of the day. relief washes all over him. he barely debuted a year ago but he's already got a loyal (and big) fanbase. he's not the most popular idol around, but he's popular enough.

the clock reads 5:00 pm so he decides he should walk back to his dorm room. 

he kicks the door open and groans, closing the door behind him before locking it. a giddy smile takes over and he runs to his room, jumping onto the bed- not before taking off everything uncomfortable of course- and pulling out his phone. five hours have past since he last spoke to  _pcyours._ time flies fast when you're in that room. though, he sees a million messages, most from fans but the only ones that stand out are the ones from pcyours and kyungsoo. he checks kyutesoo's first. kyungsoo never liked his nickname for him.

**_kyutesoo: how'd recording go? mine went great._ **

**_fr.chenny: it was HORRIBLE. they made me record the same song for two hours. TWO HOURS SOO. thats 60 x 2 minutes which equals 120 minutes and divide that by 3 because a song lasts 3 minutes and you get 40 minutes._ **

**_kyutesoo: what was the point of doing that math_ **

**_fr.chenny: Listen,_ **

**_fr.chenny: it makes sense_ **

**_kyutesoo: okay but you suck, i guess you can now admit that im better than you???_ **

**_fr.chenny: my Love, i will always admit that you are better than me if it makes you happy because if youre happy, im happy._ **

**_kyutesoo: how do you block on snapchat????_ **

**_fr.chenny: you cant block love._ **

**_kyutesoo: watch me_ **

**_fr.chenny: wdym my honey bunny cuddly wuddly soo baby ??_ **

kyungsoo promptly leaves him on read and doesn't reply at all, jongdae isn't phased at all but he's still offended.

**_fr.chenny: i hope you choke on dinner_ **

jongdae snorts out a laugh before quickly leaving the chat to check pcyours. there's five messages from him.

**_pcyours: it's been two hours and i already wanna headbang at work_ **

**_pcyours: omg a guy just walked in and asked for all our coffee_ **

**_pcyours: we had to say no because our boss said so_ **

**_pcyours: the guy looked like he wanted to cry_ **

**_pcyours: poor dude_ **

he cant help the smile he makes.

**_fr.chenny: that sounds wild._ **

**_pcyours: AAA U REALLY rESPONDED_ **

jongdae smiles wider.

**_pcyours: this must be like, my luckiest day. because 1.) chen sent me a snap 2.) i witnessed something funny 3.) i found a stray 20 dollar bill on the ground 4.) my boss let me off work early? 5.) AND CHEN REPLIES AGAIN !!!_ **

**_fr.chenny: sdkfbskjd_ **

**_fr.chenny: i cant be that great_ **

**_pcyours: you cant tell thjat to ur biggest fanboy. ur voice is honey, u look like an angel, i can go on forever_ **

**_fr.chenny: fksbnlvuovw please dont_ **

**_pcyours: i can and i will_ **

**_pcyours: but first,can i get some proof that ur actually chen?_ **

**_fr.chenny: howw do i know that yourenot going to expose me ?_ **

**_pcyours: if i exposed u earlier than you wouldve seen it blowing up all over_ **

**_fr.chenny: okay true....ok how do i prove that im real_ **

**_pcyours: send me a snapvid of you smiling and say "i love pcy"_ **

**_fr.chenny: ,,,really ? okay give me a sec_ **

**_pcyours: OMGH YOURE GONNA DO IT_ **

**_pcyours: WAIT DONT SAY PCY_ **

**_pcyours: SAY CHANYEOL INSTEAD_ **

**_fr.chenny: is that your name ?_ **

**_pcyours: YES_ **

**_fr.chennie: hi chanyeol im jongdae !!_ **

**_pcyours: hAHAHHAHA DO U THOINK I DIDNT KNOW THAT U UNDERESTIMATE MYT FANBOY SKILLS okno every fan knows ur real name :(_ **

jongdae grins because why is this person so cute just over text? he has a name for this guy, no face, but a name is okay. chanyeol. cute. he casually changes the nickname to chanyeol. he then holds the phone up, not bothering to sit up as he begins recording a video. he coughs and smiles widely at the camera, finally talking.

"okay, I have ten seconds to do this. hi i love chanyeol!" he finger hearts and sends the snap.

_**chanyeol took a screenshot of the chat!** _

_**chanyeol: im sorry i had to** _

_**chanyeol; JNEUWNI THINK IM GOING TOFAINT** _

_**chanyeol: I CANT EVE RANT TO U ABOUT ANYTHING BC ITS ABOUT U** _

_**chanyeol: THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME** _

_**fr.chenny: before you die, i need a face to put on this "chanyeol" that i so dearly love** _

_**chanyeol: yes ye s remember my face well because this is the face of ur biggest fanboy** _

_**chanyeol sent a snap!** _

jongdae checks the snap and his jaw drops. this person was a lot cuter than he expected. it was fitting. in front of him was a male, he looks like he could be 20 or younger- he has noticeably wide ears, an award winning smile, and big sparkly eyes. a peace sign is planted on his forehead and he just looks utterly handsome. it lasted a whole ten seconds and he drooled throughout it all. now, he's not gay. but he's not straight. okay he's demisexual. he's weird.

**_fr.chenny: youre really cute. like no joke._ **

 

-

 

chanyeol's breath stops for the hundredth time today. he reads the message flashing right before his very eyes, The Chen, The Kim Jongdae, is calling him cute. he thinks he might faint again.

 

 

 

**_pcyours took a screenshot of the chat!_**  


	2. missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chanyeol waits the longest time to get a text back
> 
> (or jongdae and chanyeol have serious thinking before they could actually relax.)

 

chanyeol sighed loudly, leaning against the cash register causing a couple of eyes to glance his way. his co-worker raises a brow and kicks his shin lightly.

"why the hell you looking so love sick for? I know there's no customers coming here yet but still.. you're gonna scare them away."

dramatically turning around, chanyeol throws himself at the other, practically laying on them. "you don't understand minseok! it's been a day already and they haven't replied!" chanyeol cried, thinking back on the other day where he screenshotted the chat and replied with a "I honestly think this is just a dream. "what if they're tired of me" the last part came out in more of a whisper as he slumped onto the floor.

"maybe they're just busy?" he can see minseok rubbing his temples as if  _he's_ the one in pain. not that chanyeol will ever understand his pain. but chanyeol shoots up, eyes wide and bright as if he's just won the lottery.

"OH MY GOD. MINSEOK YOU'RE A GENIUS. he must be busy he's a busy person- duh of course!" he grinned happily and goes back to his position, humming one of  _Chen's_ songs to himself, foot tapping along to the beat. he's been killing himself all day because of the other's lack of response. it completely flew past him that jongdae was an idol, and idols have very busy schedules. what kind of fanboy was he if he didn't know that?

minseok scoffs and walks away, walking to the kitchen as he murmurs something about chanyeol getting fired. which won't happen anytime soon, because chanyeol's too awesome.

chanyeol sighs for the billionth time, this time with dreamy eyes. it was a surreal experience for him. his idol, his  _angel,_ sending him a snap and then they just start talking as if chanyeol wasn't your everyday guy? _how lucky was he?_ to think that an idol would be talking to him in their busy schedule. to have them talk to you like they aren't of higher status. chanyeol just feels something called affection roll up into a ball in his heart because jongdae loves his fans that much. he likes to believe that  _chen_ and  _jongdae_ are the same people, and not two different personalities. that maybe jongdae really does love his career and his fans and just his life in general. yeah things might get hard at times but he always pulled through. the idol life has always been something chanyeol wondered about. what if he actually pursued his dream? would he still be a fan of chen? would he be able to work side by side with chen? 

slowly, his eyes droop down. thinking about what his future could've been makes him.. somewhat depressed. he smiles widely anyways. he enjoys his life. he really does.

 

the door rings and chanyeol's standing straight with a wide smile.

"hi, what would you like to order?"

 

-

 

jongdae sneezes four times in a row and clutches his chest. _someone's talking crap about me._ he shakes his head and plops down on his bed, his body aching, and his stomach growling. his clock reads 2:24 am but he can't seem to find it in him to cook up some food for himself. he spent yesterday and today practicing his choreography for the song he was singing so diligently two days ago. he knows that he'll have to wake up at 6 am tomorrow and continue practicing for the rest of the week because everything has to be perfect for the public. it was a small comeback , but with every comeback there's always something to be tired about. he loves this life and everything, but he just wants to relax sometime. he wishes he could have a break. because even after his comebacks he always has to do concerts after. he loves his fans. he really does.

heavy legs bring him to his kitchen, plopping his bottom onto the wooden chair. in front of him he has old rice with green beans. nothing could go wrong with that. he checks his phone. 2:35 am blares at him, urging him to sleep but he can't. he needs to eat if he wants to be healthy and up. _but i need sleep too._ that thought rings around his head. he's handled worse than this. on his debut he didn't even have an hour of sleep. he could handle it but doing this everyday is taking a toll on him. no one could tell behind his exterior. 

he chuckles and chews his food lazily. it hits him. that one fan. it's been a day. he's not one for favorites, but he can't help but talk to this particular fan more than the rest. maybe it's because of how they actually ended up talking, but the other is a nice thought to think about.

he thinks about how this could potentially lower down his popularity if it were to leak out. he could already hear the anti's. 

_chen's horrible. talking to one fan more than his whole fanbase?_

_i heard he was trying to flirt with a fanboy._

_look at what he said, who does he think he is, trying to hide the fact that he's a playboy from his fans?_

_he doesn't deserve the fame._

jongdae groans and facepalms. those were just inside his head, he made them up so he shouldn't let it get to him. he usually doesn't let hate comments get to him, but the thought of what might happen to  _chanyeol_ scares him. 

why is he even thinking about this so much? it's not like they're dating.

before he could even think anymore about the topic, his phone dings. he snatches his phone up and stares at the notification.

**_chanyeol sent you a snap!_ **

a smile naturally weaves onto his face. he ignores all the other notifs and clicks on that specific one. (his manager knows nothing of chanyeol and he'd like to keep it that way.)

**_chanyeol: ur probably asleep but i can't sleep_ **

**_chanyeol: also today i was thinkin how unbelievable it is to be talking to u_ **

**_chanyeol: it must be annoying getting these messages_ **

jongdae laughs to himself and shakes his head at no one, quickly tapping in a response.

**_fr.chenny: it's not annoying don't worry_ **

**_fr.chenny: i actually cant sleep either_ **

**_fr.chenny: just think of me as your typical male_ **

**_fr.chenny: im not like some god !!_ **

**_chanyeol: omg. ur here._ **

**_chanyeol: why aren't u slkeeping?_ **

**_chanyeol: its kinda hard thinking of u as not an angel srry_ **

**_fr.chenny: i should be asking you the same thing_ **

**_fr.chenny: come on !! im only human_ **

**_chanyeol: ....true._ **

**_chanyeol: okay okay, i'll try my chenny benny_ **

**_chanyeol: i was worried that u got tired of me and i was just one of ur million fans_ **

**_fr.chenny: well if im being honest_ **

**_fr.chenny: you are just one of my million fans_ **

**_chanyeol: hey :(_ **

**_fr.chenny: but im talking to you right now_ **

**_fr.chenny: so,, that makes you special_ **

**_chanyeol took a screenshot of the chat!_ **

**_chanyeol: that hit me straighht in the heart the Chen the jongdae called mne special and is still talking to me icb this im gonna cry again at like 3 am im not staBLE_ **

**_fr.chenny: NORMAL MALE REMEMBER !!!_ **

**_chanyeol: oh_ **

**_chanyeol: okokolkookoklm sorry its a haabit to fanboy abouyt u_ **

**_fr.chenny: its cool beans_ **

**_chanyeol: cool beans. thats cute_ **

**_chanyeol took a screenshot of the chat!_ **

jongdae's cheeks flush as his smile grows. 

 

-

 

chanyeol lays in his bed, wide and happy smile on his face again as he rapidly replies.

**_pcyours: icb im actually talking to u at 3 am_ **

**_chennie benny: you messaged me first_ **

**_chennie benny: and what does icb mean ???_ **

he inwardly squeals and hugs his pillow, rolling around for a while before catching his breath to say something back.

**_pcyours: u snapped me first_ **

**_pcyours: it means i cant believe. it could also mean i cant breathe_ **

**_chennie benny: ok but you still messaged me at 3 am : (_ **

**_chennie benny: that makes a lot of sense_ **

**_chennie benny: i cant keep up w you cool kids nowadays_ **

**_pcyours: ...true (463782920)_ **

**_pcyours: we're like the same age_ **

**_chennie benny: you're 23?_ **

**_pcyours: yeah! ur two months older tho_ **

**_chennie benny: ...call me hyung_ **

**_pcyours: anything you want, hyung_ **

**_chennie benny: nevermind you dont have to_ **

**_pcyours: WHY IS IT GROSS ?!?!!? IM JUST BEING RESPECTFULNOW_ **

**_chenny benny: no it's just weird over text : (_ **

a laugh leaves chanyeol's mouth, like a knife stabbing the silence in the air. he could get used to talking to his idol. no, talking to his new  _friend._

they talk until jongdae finally decides to sleep at 5 am, telling him that he has to wake up in an hour. chanyeol feels bad until jongdae tells him thank you for keeping him company and that he would love to keep talking. chanyeol sleeps with a big smile and enough happiness to fill up his entire week.

 

-

 

jongdae wakes up feeling still tired but happy even with an hour of sleep. his thoughts trail back to last night and he can't fight the smile that crawls onto his face. he decides at this point that they're good enough friends for him to send a morning text.

_**fr.chenny: just woke up and im still tired : (** _

_**fr.chenny: good morning though, i hope you're sleeping peacefully** _

 

 

 

he stands up and starts his day happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while listening to 10cm x chen's bye baby and its such a cute song like i really like 10cm's voice ??? it just fits so well someone come fan over w me
> 
> also tell me who youd guys rather have be the bottom or if theyre a switch couple !!
> 
> oops, who knows if they'll actually get together ,,,,
> 
> thanks again to my bro for proofreadint htis


	3. your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which pcy and kjd have been talking for about a month and chanyeol finally finds the courage to call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this story is gonna be pretty slow tbh ! i hope you guys dont mind because i used to make story plots advance too quickly, only because i get impatient. i feel more chill w this story !! rip if there's mistakes im sorry, its 2 am, im too sleepy to check over ,
> 
> p.s. i love your guys comments, they make me so happy !! !

 

 

 

chanyeol was a relatively free person, not minding when jongdae would mostly respond late at night. it's cool. that just means company. and someone to spazz about anime with, when chanyeol is rebinge watching his old favorite animes like _inuyasha_ or  _howl's moving castle._

_tomorrow, he's ready._

-

 

chanyeol lays in bed, expectantly, patiently. his eyes shut and for a second he feels like he's drifting off to sleep. Sleep is knocking on his doors and he's tempted to let it in. that is, until he hears the  _ding_ coupled with the vibration of his phone. his eyes open immediately and he grabs his phone as quick as he could, the bright numbers  _11:56 pm_ shine upon his face but he pays no attention to how late it is, he can only see the notification under it. 

_chennie benny sent you a snap!_

his breath stops and it's like he's so, so high in the sky. no matter how many times the Chen messages him, no matter how many nights he's spent just talking to chen- no, jongdae, he just can't get used to it. butterflies threaten to burst through his stomach each time he rereads his chat. (he stopped screenshotting the chats, jongdae is only a little relieved)

after forever, he finally clicks on the chat.

**_chennie benny: im here !!! my comeback is closing in, they're working me harder :(_ **

a laugh escapes his lips and he glances up at his calendar, preferring to not tell his idol that he's marked the exact time and date of Chen's comeback. jongdae already knows he's a hardcore fanboy, he doesn't need to know how hard. doesn't need to know all the posters and photocards of the other that adorns his walls or the small fanmade plushie of Chen that he bought for sale and now sleeps with every night. (if only he could have the real chen, the real jongdae, in his arms) jongdae doesn't need to know any of it. 

**_pcyours: i can only imagine how hard it must be : (((_ **

**_pcyours: but issokay bc im heere and u love me???_ **

**_chennie benny: uhuh sure, yeah, you heal me !!_ **

he smiles wide and his heart swells for the hundredth time from seeing how close they've gotten. chanyeol can consider them to be good friends.

_**pcyours: i know i am pls** _

it's then that he remembers his original intentions.

**_pcyours: hey, i have a vvvv serious question_ **

**_chennie benny: shoot_ **

**_pcyours: can we call_ **

**_pcyours: like voicecall_ **

**_pcyours: if its ok w u tho_ **

a minute passes by but it felt like a year. cold sweat rolls down his forehead and he licks his lips nervously. he wonders if he's stepped over the line and possible ruined the friendship they've built up. so when he hears the ding again, he almost gets  a heart attack.

**_chennie benny: ok, i don't mind. i want to call too_ **

he shoots and he scores.

 

\--

 

 jongdae pursed his lips at his response. maybe he shouldn't have said the last part. it was the truth but, still. he must admit he's been curious about the other ever since seeing chanyeol's baby face.

he jumps when he phone begins to ring, chanyeol requesting a voice call. he doesn't know what's making him hesitate, doesn't know what he's so shy for. he does know that he needs to man up and pick up the call before chanyeol drops him like a hot potato.

he puts the phone on speaker, he has nothing to hide when he lives alone in his dorm. even though he didn't know what to expect, he certainly didn't expect the deep, smooth voice on the other end.

"h-hello?" the uncertainty is apparent in his voice and jongdae is still shocked to even utter a sound to show his existence.

"jongdae? are you there? sorry- you probably didn't want to call, i'll end it right now-" 

jongdae widens his eyes and he can't help himself when he suddenly exclaims, "no! i mean- i wanted to call. it's quicker like this. i just- i wasn't expecting-"

the soft laugh he hears calms him down and soon he can already feel himself smiling. this was a good choice. "wasn't expecting my deep voice cause of my face right? yeah. i get that a lot."

"what else do you get a lot?" excitement is bubbling up, he finds himself already wanting to talk more. curse chanyeol for suggesting this call. it was doing stuff to him and he didn't even know what.

"that im handsome." he didn't even try to cover up how cheeky he was.

 

\--

 

they talked throughout the whole night and slept satisfied at their new found interest, not minding if this happened more often.

chanyeol was happy- scratch that, he was more than happy. even when he was sluggish the next morning, it was okay, because he was still happy. with that information, he begun to realize that he enjoyed talking to  _jongdae_ rather than fanboy about  _chen._ he was still a huge fanboy but, actually talking to jongdae was better than sighing happily at a picture of him. he was just so excited at how good friends they've been.

it was so obvious how happy he was, even during work.

"what got you so up? something gnarly happen?" minseok says, not even sparing a glance towards his way, choosing to busy himself with the coffee machine.

"who even says gnarly nowadays?" chanyeol scrunches his nose up. he puts on his gloves, picking up one of their more popular cakes, matcha delight, and placing it onto the place delicately. it was basically a matcha cake with cream cheese filling and icecream, covered with a ball of dark chocolate (lightly dusted with matcha powder). people go crazy over matcha. he passes it over to another one of his coworkers. 

"only the most gnarliest people," the older outright laughs and chanyeol finds himself laughing along. "now, what happened? found a billion dollars on the ground?" he shakes his head and grins to himself happily, thoughts immediately flying towards jongdae.

"no, i talked to the most amazing person in the world!" he has a small jump in his step as he goes beside minseok to make a particular drink, to which minseok scoffs at his handiwork.

"so...me? chanyeol, i know im awesome but, please. that's too much. i'm flattered." chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head again, nudging the barista before clutching his chest.

"no yo-" chanyeol was just about to spit poetry about a certain angel before he hears the yell of his boss reach his ears and he almost drops the drink he was making. 

"if you guys have so much time to be joking around and talking, why don't you guys work the night shift too?" their boss, junmyeon says, brow raised and all despite the playful tone within his words. 

"no sir, we were just about to work our best after getting these jolly good words out of our systems!" chanyeol laughs and finishes up the drink, handing the mug over to another worker. they all share a good laugh before junmyeon heads back to wherever he came from and they all let out a breath.

it's nothing. he's got jongdae to go to and tell all his stories to. lately things have been bright.

 

\--

 

jongdae doesn't know how many sighs he's made but he knows he definitely sighed way more times than normal. the company has been making him work harder in order to achieve perfection for his comeback after cancelling his last one a month ago. it was going to be a small comeback but they decided last minute to go all out instead. the only good thing about all this was talking to that special fan at night.

the only person he's told about this certain guy was kyungsoo. he tells kyungsoo everything. 

he's known kyungsoo for many years, they've been stuck in each other's bubbles since middle school. ("hey kyungsoo, remember when you were a complete nerd?" "hey jongdae, remember when you looked like a fucking peanut?" "ok")

if he's being real, he doesn't know if kyungsoo tells him everything. whenever he bugs the smaller about his love life, he just shrugs and walks away. which is a clear sign that he's avoiding the Love Talk With Your Best Friend. it's okay. he'll bug kyungsoo about it later. but right now, he had other problems to deal with. 

like when is he actually going together this move down. 

ah. idol life.

time to work harder. it's only 11pm.

 

\--

 

he doesn't remember what time it is, he just remembers dragging his sore body back to the dorm. this wasn't uncommon, it's a normal thing for him. as an idol, he always finds himself wanting to work harder, be better for the fans. the smiles and love he gets from them is worth it. 

"I'm so tired-" jongdae groans out as his body hits the bed. it's kind of gross, his clothes all wet from sweating in them all day and his hair is patted down to his head. he looks like a wreck. a shower would help better than talking to himself. shower it is.

after a quick 15 minutes, he's already back on bed, towel wrapped around his head with his phone in his hand. there's more notifications from chanyeol. he's pleased.

**_chanyeol: i'm home!!_ **

**_chanyeol: can u believe what my worker told me today???_ **

**_chanyeol: he said g n a r l y_ **

**_chanyeol: who even says that anymore?!_**

jongdae snickers and thinks back to when kyungsoo used to say whomever all the time. ("to whomever did this, I'll have you killed." "wow, you're cool." he died that night.)

**_fr.chenny: that's gnarly dude !_ **

he gets an immediate response and wonders if chanyeol ever sleeps. its 2am, jeez. 

**_chanyeol: omg. Stop. Now._ **

**_chanyeol: icb u._ **

**_chanyeol: call?_ **

**_fr.chenny: call_ **

****he taps his finger on the call button and closes his eyes, listening to the ringing as he waits for chanyeol to pick up. chanyeol doesn't make him wait long.

"hey." he smiles.

"so, you've had a pretty gnarly day?" 

"oh my god. i said stop!" jongdae laughs, hearing chanyeol starting to laugh too isn't helping but, he manages to calm down.

"okay okay, i will. it's 2am though, do you even sleep?" there's a pause, too long to be normal and jongdae slowly wonders if he shouldn't have said that.

"i stay up so.. so i can talk to you," he blanks out and feels his cheeks light on fire. he covers his cheek with one hand, feeling how hot it was and knowing that, this was not one of the manliest moments in his life. though, he must've been too quiet because chanyeol speaks again. "ah- just forget i said that, im embarrassed now. how dare you!" chanyeol groans and all jongdae can think is how nice that sounds and maybe he wouldn't mind hearing it more but differently- no. he's not thinking that. they've only been talking for a month, impossible. chanyeol probably just meant it in a friend way, friends always stay up to talk to each other.

that's how jongdae convinces himself that it was nothing.

"dude it's okay, i stay up to talk to you too. but that's because i actually have stuff to do! don't think you're special." because he isn't. he just seems him as a friend. a close one perhaps. a close one that maybe he'd like to get to know even more and hang out in real life. as a friend and not a date. it's only been a month.

"but i am special! you talk all night with me, don't you?" 

"i'm not saying you're right but, that's exactly what i'm saying." he admits it and waits for chanyeol's smugness to show.

"see. i  _am_ special." there it is.

"shut up, i hate you."

"you love me."

 

this marks day 2 of calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied, Jongdae Is A Sucker To Love.
> 
> sorry for how late this chapter was ;; i had a writers block and couldn't think of what the next chapter was gonna be !! so sorry if this is a lil disappointing haha,,


	4. long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanchen long to see each other after a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fast forward a week !

 

 

Jongdae lays down on his bed, sighing softly as he tosses his phone to the side. It's late at night, he's just come back from a excruciating long day, and Chanyeol hasn't texted him yet. It urks him because Chanyeol always texts him whether it's in the day or at night. Jongdae always has something to come back to. Yet here he is, all messed up because Chanyeol hasn't responded yet. Even though he knows he should start the initiative and just text back, every time he tries- his face heats up and he quickly deletes his message in embarrassment. The message was too boring, it sounded too clingy; whatever excuse he could come up with. He doesn't know what to do with himself and it's frustrating. He decides to man up and send the text (without rereading it ten million times).

_**fr.chenny: are you dead** _

He clicks send with his eyes shut and when he reads it again he wants to positively die. What kind of message is "are you dead"? He feels dumb and embarrassed and it only increases as time goes on. If Chanyeol doesn't reply in five minutes, he might just try to sleep. 

_ding!_

The sound makes him immediately look and he can't help but think he's so clingy. He puts it off as just being deprived of the love he needs that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol haven't been giving lately. Kyungsoo is too busy with his own promotions, while he's over here doing concerts, he kind of wants a break. To see his family, hang out with old friends again.  _Talk to Chanyeol more._

_**chanyeol: i wish i was** _

Jongdae reads the message with an alarmed look and begins typing rapidly because, that doesn't sound like the Chanyeol he knows. His day must've been rough too.

**_fr.chenny: why !!  
_ **

**_fr.chenny: what happened ?_ **

**_chanyeol: my mom told me I can't touch the family dog for a week_ **

**_chanyeol: and its crazy beccause I got the dog_ **

**_fr.chenny: why would she do that to you_ **

**_chanyeol: im also kinda allergic to animals but lmao nothing serious_ **

**_fr.chenny: nothing serious.._ **

**_chanyeol: everything is worth it when it's animals_ **

**_fr.chenny: you're gonna get killed one day,,, by yourself_ **

**_chanyeol: ill die a happy death w animals_ **

**_fr.chenny: i wouldntwant you to die_ **

 

Jongdae stares at his message with horror before he stops and thinks. Nope, just something a bro would say to his bro. He knows how much denial he's drowning in but that doesn't stop him from swimming it in. Dedication.

 

_**chanyeol: and i wouldnt want to leave u** _

 

He mentally curses at Chanyeol for doing this to him. Who does he think he is? Going around, giving him feels? He waits until the flames on his cheeks go out before sending a text back.

 

_**fr.chenny: well yeah, who'd want to leave me**_

_**chanyeol: yeah, id be crazy if i did** _

_**fr.chenny: am i that amazing** _

_**chanyeol: more than amazing** _

 

He stares at his phone, wondering if Chanyeol was doing this on purpose or not. It's times like these that make Jongdae forget that he's an idol, he shouldn't be catching feelings. Yet here he is, talking to Chanyeol without a care in the world. A sharp intake of breath and the calming of his heart later, he actually texts back. Poor Chanyeol, he took longer than five minutes.

 

**_fr.chenny: who do you think you are_ **

 

The moment he sent that text, he looked up at his ceiling and let a smile take over his face. Looking back at his phone though, he felt himself begin to get increasingly worried as time went on. Maybe Chanyeol took it seriously and got mad? Who would get mad at that though? He whines at his phone as if Chanyeol can hear him. He gets his message three minutes later. No, he definitely didn't keep track.

 

**_chanyeol: do you remember when we first met?_ **

 

A pause. This must be something. Chanyeol is using correct grammar.

 

**_fr.chenny: sure i do_ **

**_chanyeol: it's been about a month since we've known each other  
_ **

**_chanyeol: more precisely a month and two weeks._ **

**_chanyeol: and i dunno_ **

**_chanyeol: you're already very precious and dear to me and it's only been a lil bit since we actually like Knew each other yknow?_**

**_chanyeol: i mean you already were! precious and dear to me I mean. i've been your loyal fan for a long time HAHA_ **

**_chanyeol: you're just, even more now_ **

**_chanyeol: and i just wanted you know that_ **

**_chanyeol: i really appreciate you_ **

**_chanyeol: for giving me a chance and talking to me, sometimes this doesn't feel real, i feel like i'll wake up in the hospital with the doctors telling me i was in a coma this whole time_ **

**_chanyeol: and idk if i lost you i'd get? very sad? so yeah_ **

**_chanyeol: thank you._ **

**_chanyeol: for everything_ **

 

To Jongdae, it felt like both his heart and time stopped. Yet his heart burst with warmth and he just knew his cheeks were on fire because they haven't had this heart to heart before; it's doing things to him. To have someone open up to him like that was touching. The fluttering in his heart was undeniable and was a little more noticeable than all other times (where he can easily ignore it). With the speed of light, his fingers were dancing across the screen. He was always one to fall easily, despite being extremely demisexual. One relationship of his had his partner attempting to deepen their kiss, only to have Jongdae awkward pressing his lips shut tightly, feeling uncomfortable as he stood. They were only dating for three weeks. So Jongdae is afraid. Afraid that he might actually fall for Chanyeol hard, despite not even meeting the other in person. All the video calls and such didn't help. He's afraid that if they do get together that Chanyeol would leave him for giving him blue balls all the time and never quite getting past fluffy pecks. Not that he wants to do cute pecks and hand holding with Chanyeol. (he might)

 

_**fr.chenny: you're welcome.** _

_**fr.chenny: i might get emotional** _

_**fr.chenny: i also appreciate you** _

_**fr.chenny: for bringing me entertainment everyday and never failing in making me smile. thank you for showing me some really nice anime. thank you for dealing with me and staying up all night with me, even if you have work.** _

_**fr.chenny: i'm confident i can say the same. except with the fan part** _

 

One long inhale. A reply a second later.

 

**_chanyeol: fuck._ **

**_chanyeol: ur gonna get emotional???? how do u thinj i feel rn???????_ **

**_chanyeol: ur so amazing_ **

**_fr.chenny: i wanna see you in person_ **

 

And Jongdae doesn't know where that came from. His fingers had a mind of its own, he couldn't stop himself. His face paled and he threw his phone on the other side of the bed. He's not going to admit how fast he scrambled to grab it once he heard the  _ding!_

 

**_chanyeol: would that be okay?? arent u like rlly busy..._ **

**_chanyeol: like iur an idol!!!_ **

_(maybe it's not so bad. a smile is coming back.)_

**_fr.chenny: i'm free thursday. you can wait a week right ? i'll text you the address. don't tell anyone, don't let anyone see you. you live in seoul right ?_ **

**_chanyeol: r u serious? yes_ **

**_fr.chenny: please_ **

**_chanyeol: ok, i'll come_ **

**_chanyeol: fuck ofc ill come_ **

**_fr.chenny: thank you, please bring ice cream when youi come too because my manager says i cant eat it because im supposed to be on my diet but i also really want ice cream_ **

**_chanyeol: woowowowowowo u rebel!!11!1!_ **

**_fr.chenny: mint choco and mocha_ **

**_chanyeol: noted_ **

**_chanyeol: anything else my lord???_ **

**_fr.chennie: nope. thanks humble servant !!_ **

**_chanyeol: anything for my king!_ **

 

He honestly doesn't know how he even pulled up all the courage to say all of that. it was the splur of the moment. He also doesn't know how they went from a deep talk to something like this. What He does know though, is that he's extremely ready for Thursday. With a wide smile and red cherry cheeks, he hugs his phone to his chest and mentally high fives himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i dpnt know how long i want this to be ! hope you guys like this chapter though heh. really short chapter sorrY
> 
> please excuse that long period of death i had,, i had a writers bloCK
> 
> ps. not betad


	5. thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thursday comes around and wow. turns out jongdae really wasn't ready for this.

 

 

He wasn't ready. Thursday came too quickly for Jongdae's liking. This was supposed to be his break, but here he is, stressing out about what he should be wearing- is his place clean enough? 

Even though he's made sure everything was spotless, he still feels like there's something not right. Oh yeah. It's him.

The ding and vibration that comes from his phone is what startles him back to reality. He jumps to it and looks at what it is. On his screen it shows two snaps from Kyungsoo and one from Chanyeol. And oh boy. He checks Kyungsoo's first because he's too nervous to check Chanyeol's.

It's a close up of Kyungsoo's face with the caption, "slave im bored entertain me" and then the second one was sent five minutes later, a meme worthy picture of a triggered Kyungsoo. "i hate you."

Jongdae laughs at the other's impatience and sends back a shot of his distressed face. "dude i asked someone rto come to my house and theyre coming im scared"

Not even a second later does his reply come.

**_kyutesoo: bro wtf???_ **

**_kyutesoo: who??_ **

**_slave: someone i've been talking to for a while_ **

**_kyutesoo: how come im only hearing about this now._ **

**_slave: its a long story_ **

**_kyutesoo: youre right im too lazy for that._ **

**_kyutesoo: okay but, really. wyd, thats risky? Jongdae._ **

**_slave: it's fine soo, he probably wont even get caught_ **

**_slave: if he does, he'll just be seen as a friend_ **

**_slave: which he is_ **

**_slave: yknow_ **

**_kyutesoo: and if  he doesnt get seen as that??_ **

**_slave: i'll deem whoever assumes things as sasaengs dude_ **

**_kyutesoo: whatever just tell me how things go, okay?_ **

**_slave: will do master !_ **

**_kyutesoo: don't do that again_ **

 

After talking to Kyungsoo, his mood has definitely risen. He feels confident enough to click on Chanyeol's snapchat.

**_chanyeol: i'll be there in loike 5 mins ;)_ **

**_fr.chenny: is your face properly covered ?_ **

**_chanyeol: yes it is dw_ **

**_fr.chenny: be safe_ **

**_chanyeol: i will_ **

His heart thumps loudly in his chest and he carefully takes a seat on the coach, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. A warm, excited smile stretches on his face. It lasts a few seconds before his face drops.

"Oh my god. Five minutes," All the sunshine and sparkles in his heart disappears and suddenly he's dashing to the bathroom to get a good look at his face. He slaps his cheeks together and takes deep breaths. "You got this, it's just a friend visiting."

The doorbell rings and he swears instead of his stomach sinking, it just completely disappears instead. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, to the point where his hands are getting disgustingly clammy. He didn't expect Chanyeol to come so soon. Has it been five minutes already? That's impossible.

Either way, he somehow grows the balls to get the door. A steady smile and a strong hello is what he expects himself to do when he opens the door. Instead, he gets a nervous smile and a faint, "h-hey-" so faint that Chanyeol didn't even hear him.

Being the nice person Chanyeol is, he looks from side to side before leaning in to whisper, "Hi, can I come in?" 

The embarrassment he feels now cannot compare to all other things he's experienced, not even the time where his voice cracked horribly during a live stage. Or even when he dropped his mic and broke it. 

"Yes! Come in, quickly," Jongdae says a little too eagerly. He can only hope that Chanyeol didn't notice.

Luckily, he didn't. Or so he hopes. But he steps aside and lets Chanyeol in, taking deep breaths while screaming inside. Never in a million years did he ever think this type of situation would be possible. Despite all of that, here he is, with some dude that he accidentally texted back, that also happened to be his self proclaimed number one fan,  _that_ he's only known for a little over a month. He briefly wonders how he let his rules crumble down so easily.

Jongdae doesn't even realize that he's subconsciously locked his door while lost in his thoughts, only when he accidentally bumps into Chanyeol, who's been awkwardly standing in his hallway. 

"Uhm," And oh god, he's even better looking up close and Jongdae  _really_ wasn't ready for this. Suddenly every imperfection on him feels like it's being broadcasted; the sweat on his hands feel like they're dripping off his fingertips, that pimple right on the arch of his eyebrow feels like it's magically grown twice its size, his place is nearly clean enough.

"Hi," Chanyeol sounds just as nervous as he does. Out of the corner he can see Chanyeol not so subtly wipe his free hand on his pants. He's not going to say he's a little relieved that he's not the only one with butterflies, but he is. 

"Yeah. Hi," Why does he sound so weird? Get it together!

"It's nice to meet you. Officially," That manages to make Jongdae laugh, a small chuckle of disbelief runs past his lips before he can even filter himself and he shakes his head. 

"You dork. It's nice to meet you too. Chanyeol." He holds out his hand and Chanyeol quickly takes it, grip firm, and smile blinding. All of his anxiety is blown away and he just feels so light. He cann barely hide his disappointment when Chanyeol pulls his hand away.

"Do you wanna eat this ice cream now or later?" Right. Ice cream.

"We can eat it later. I'll put it away. Just, uhm. Sit on the couch for now?" He gingerly takes the bag of ice cream from Chanyeol's hand, face reddening when their hands brushed against each other. Chanyeol mutters a quick "of course" and scurries off into the living room. Jongdae uses this chance to calm his beating heart, placing the ice cream in the fridge gently, as if it could break at any moment. That's kind of dumb, thinking about it. It's just ice cream. 

He remembers Kyungsoo. Chanyeol might be wondering what's taking him so long, but hell. He doesn't care, he has to update Kyungsoo.

**_slave: HE'S HERE SITTING ON THAT COUCH YOU BOUGHT ME THREE YEARS AGO_ **

**_kyutesoo: pics asap_ **

**_slave: snap sent!_ **

**_kyutesoo: holy mother of goth_ **

**_slave: I KNOW WHAT DO I DO_ **

**_kyutesoo: i dunno, ask him if he would like anything_ **

**_slave: good idea, i'll be back soon master_ **

**_kyutesoo: i said stop_ **

Jongdae walks into the living room with a set goal. That goal is quickly forgotten when Chanyeol smiles at him excitedly, jumps off of the couch, and bounces over to him. (kind of like a dog, he notes.) 

"Y'know I'm still in shock! Like- THE CHEN is right in front of me! I'm just- wow. This is unreal," Chanyeol yells and claps his hands excitedly. Jongdae has to admit, it's pretty cute. "And- oh my god, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it- it just came out-" and then Chanyeol is covering his face in embarrassment, tips of his ears red. 

Jongdae doesn't know where his courage came from, but his body moves on his own, and he softly wraps his fingers around the other's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. 

"Hey, it's okay, Yeol." The smile on his face is genuine, full of affection and fondness. Chanyeol's face gets 10x redder and he stutters out a "okay", looking down at their hands.

His actions dawn on him and suddenly he's the tomato, sputtering. He's just about to pull away, string of apologies ready to launch off his tongue, before Chanyeol quickly grabs his hands. Jongdae looks up at Chanyeol in shock, and maybe a little happiness. Their faces are both comically bright red and Kyungsoo would laugh at them if he ever sees it. Chanyeol whips his hands away, attempting to play it cool by swinging his hands back around his neck, laughing out in an attempt to lighten up to mood. 

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know what i'm doing,,,, im just going ?? i hate myself rip haha kachow at the long as time it took to get this short chapter out whoosh school sucks

**Author's Note:**

> hey i kinda suck at writing and i bet you can already tell !! most of this is just text messages, therell be more action if they actually meet h AHA thisis alsoreally short im sorry!
> 
> thank you my beta, aka my brother,,
> 
> comments are appreciated tho like whIP


End file.
